Gay Bar Superstars
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: A one-shot during The First Time. Kurt and Blaine have just arrived at Scandals, the gay bar of Lima, Ohio and the patrons just won't leave Kurt alone. Drunk! Blaine. Klaine. Fluff. Rated T for implied sexual intent.


**Author's Note: So I know this episode is way past over, but it is still amazing and my favorite episode. SO. MUCH. KLAINE. It made me happy. So here is my interpretation of the Klaine bar scene and first time in the episode "The First Time".**

**Enjoy some Klaine fluff.**

**Tumblr: porcelain-penguins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own the lines that were used in this story from the actual episode.**

* * *

Kurt sat uncomfortably on the bar stool, hesitantly sipping his Shirley Temple every now and then, constantly eyeing a severely drunk Blaine. A drunken Blaine that was currently dancing with a man Kurt despised- Sebastian Smythe. It wasn't that Kurt was necessarily jealous, he had Blaine. Blaine was _his_ boyfriend, and he knew Blaine wouldn't leave him for such a promiscuous player boy like Sebastian. Though, Kurt was worried that those being intoxicated could result in Blaine doing something he'd regret. After all, when Blaine was drunk, he needed a warm body to be with and Sebastian happened to be the one closer. Alas, however drunken Blaine was, every time Kurt glanced over the two dancing, Blaine's eyes were always on him and there was always about a foot gap between him and Sebastian.

So, no, Kurt was not jealous. Uncomfortable, yes. He was sitting alone at a bar in a room filled with horny men who had been eyeing Kurt all night like pray. There was no telling what they wanted to do to Kurt, and Kurt was frightened slightly by it. A couple of drinks have been sent Kurt's way by a drag queen a couple of stools down from Kurt, which made Kurt wasn't to get out of this place even more.

"Better watch your boyfriend." A husky voice said beside him.

_Great. Now I'm going to get raped and die here. _

Kurt turned fully to face the man. As he realized who it was, fear pulsed through him. However, when he saw the loneliness and despair in the man's eyes beside him, his heart softened and he chuckled.

"So how's life at your new school?" Kurt blurted.

The man, Karofsky's cheekiness suddenly vanished. "Fun. Yunno, I just want to have a normal senior year and play football without my teammates hearing rumors about me." Karofsky said, choking on his words.

"You know I would have never told anyone. That's not who I am." Kurt answered, feeling sympathetic but hurt that Karofsky would think Kurt would tell anyone. Kurt swiveled in his bar stool to face Blaine again, and sure enough Blaine was staring right back at him whilst dancing drunkenly. "So you come here all the time?" Kurt asked as he turned to face Karofsky, a frown, angry expression plastered on his face.

"People like me here. I feel accepted." Karofsky chuckled. Kurt smiled at the statement, happy that Karofsky finally seemed to accept himself and was lucky enough to have a place where others accepted him. Like him and Glee club, it was the best feeling in the world. "I'm what they call a bear cub."

"Is it because you look like Yogi?" Kurt said seriously.

"I don't know, because I'm burly or something?" Karofsky joked. "So, is this the point where you judge me?" He asked, noticing Kurt seemed heavyhearted.

"No." Kurt answered, seeming slightly appalled by the question. _Why would I ever judge you?_ "As long as you're not beating people up, I'm all for being whoever you have to be at your own speed." Kurt answered genuinely, glancing back at Blaine.

"Right now I'm just trying to get through high school." Karofsky said solemly.

Kurt was at loss for words, the world seemed to be weighing so heavily on him at the moment. He simply breathed in heavily and smiled half-heartidly.

"Here's to baby steps." Karofsky smiled, offering a toast in which Kurt gladly obliged.

Kurt then turned to Blaine, who was putting on his best 'come hither' face and shaking his hips. Kurt was done playing it safe, he was done watching his boyfriend dance with some reckless brute. He stood up and strutted over to where Blaine was and pressed their bodies together and began to do his signature 'oh-so-distracting' shimmy that he knew Blaine absolutely _loved_. Kurt noticed the disappointed look on Sebastian's face, which encouraged Kurt to continue dancing even wilder and closer with _his_ boyfriend.

* * *

"This is the best night of my life. It is the best night OF my life. I just wanna' live here. I wanna live here and I jus' wanna make art." Blaine slurred and stumbled, Kurt catching him and putting an arm around his upper back as the couple walked out of the bar.

Kurt laughed so genuinely and smiled at his silly, drunk boyfriend, forgetting about Sebastian or anyone. All Kurt was thinking about was him and Blaine. "You could certainly help people make fires with your breath." Kurt teased.

"Honey, come on. I only had one beer." Blaine said seriously as they approached Kurt's car.

"Sure you did." Kurt answered, turning to face Blaine in front of his car and attempting to open the back door. He was stopped by Blaine's body being pressed up against his and Blaine's lips attempting to kiss his neck.

"Kiss me." Blaine said breathlessly.

"No, no, no. Your riding in the back, come on." Kurt insisted.

"Alright, alright." Blain obliged.

"Slightly throw up that way." Kurt joked as Blaine grabbed his wrist and with all his body strength pulled Kurt into the car on top of him

"Woah, woah, Blaine!" Kurt said surprised as Blaine began kissing Kurt wherever his lips could land. "Alright Blaine, cold hands!" Kurt yelped.

"Come on. Hey Kurt, let's just do it. I want you, I want you so bad." Blaine begged, attempting to pull Kurt back on top of him.

"No, Blaine." Kurt protested, becoming slightly agitated. "Stop it!"

"I know you wanted to do it in a field of lilacs with Sting playing in the background and all that…"

Kurt was extremely surprised Blaine remembered that. He really wanted Blaine too, but he couldn't. Not on this night.

"…but who cares where we are? It's all about us."

And that last line drew the line for Kurt. Blaine had no idea how upset he made Kurt that night by dancing with Sebastian. "Right! It's about us!" Kurt began to yell pushing Blaine off of him and stepping out of the car. "Which is why I don't want to do it the night you spent half up dancing with another guy!" Kurt yelled, tears welling in the back of his head. "And that you're sober enough to remember it the next day!"

The fire and lust in Blaine's eyes immediately flickered away. He looked hurt, angry and confused. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because I've never felt less likely to be intimate with someone and either you can't tell or you just don't care!" Kurt yelled, his face screwing slightly and his eyebrows furrowing due to his boyfriend's apathy. Blaine sighed and pushed himself out of the back seat and began to walk in the opposite direction of Kurt, not seeming to know what he was doing.

"Where are you going?" Kurt said broken heartedly.

"I'm sorry if I'm just trying to be spontaneous and fun." Blaine blurted.

That hit home for Kurt. He had been thinking lately that he wasn't enough for Blaine, that his boundaries were causing Blaine to become bored. Kurt could feel his own heart crumbling.

"I think I'm just going to walk home…" Blaine said, realizing what he had just said and how much it hurt the love of his life.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried. Blaine continued walking, ignoring Kurt's calls. He couldn't bear to face the boy he just hurt so deeply. He had screwed up.

Kurt turned, stepping into his car and turning on the ignition. _What just happened?_ Kurt sighed. He wasn't going to let Blaine stumble home in a place as discriminating as Lima, Ohio. He was surely mad at Blaine, but he loved him. Kurt turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car. He could see Blaine in close range, and dashed over to where he was and began to walk with him.

"What are you doing, Kurt, I don't want you to see me..." Blaine said with his head down, tears streaming down his cheek.

"You aren't walking home by yourself. And I knew you would refuse to get in the car even if I insisted on you to, so we are going to walk, together, to my house. You are going to spend the night and I will drive you home in the morning. I'll ask Finn to pick up my car tomorrow, since he walks past this place every day to get to Rachel's. And don't even think of turning my offer down because you know if your parents saw you drunk, you would be in deep shit. And my dad, he knows I was here and is willing to deal with your intoxication. So come on." Kurt spieled, putting an arm around Blaine and guiding him in the other direction.

"Fine." Blaine said under his breath, astounded by his boyfriend's generosity.

* * *

_I'm a screw up. I'm a screw up. I'm a screw up. _Blaine thought continuously for the next few days, avoiding Kurt at all possible costs. _I don't deserve him._ Blaine thought. He hurt Kurt so much and couldn't bear to allow Kurt to forgive him.

"Just so you know, your Maria has disappointed you." Rachel dished as she and Blaine were putting on makeup. "I'm still a virgin."

"And your Tony has disappointed you." Blaine said, his voice full of sorrow and regret. Blaine gazed back in the mirror and down at the selection of makeup in front of him. _This reminds me of Kurt's vanity, and how he would always insist on putting bronzer all over my face and-_

"Look the audience is smart; the only smart, sensible solution is to cancel the show. I'd rather send everybody home than give a false, inauthentic performance." Rachel said, interrupting Blaine's trail of thought.

"Five minutes! Rachel, darken your eyebrows, Blaine tone down the blush." Artie demanded as he wheeled by.

"My eyebrows are fine." Rachel complained.

* * *

Blaine stood side stage with Rachel, awaiting their next scene. He had to put on a brave face. He couldn't let more people down by putting on a crummy performance. _I have to give it my all_. No matter how upset and heartbroken he felt, he had to prosper. _What would Kurt want? He would want me to go and be fabulous._

"How are we, as virgins, supposed to follow that?" Blaine sighed, worrying again.

"Look, Tony and Maria were soul mates. Okay? Against all odds they found each other. I know what that's like, you do too." Blaine sighed sadly, thinking of Kurt again. "We just have to play that. We, as actors, have to tap into that. Okay?" Rachel reassured.

"Alright." Blaine said half heartedly, stepping out onto the stage as the white lights shined upon them.

* * *

_What is my problem? I can't even dance right. Why did I get this part? Kurt should have received Tony, Kurt would have done this role justice. _Blaine thought, tearing himself to shreds as he practiced a move that he insists he messed up on over and over.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Blaine heart a soft, familiar voice waft through the air. Suddenly, all of his worries flashed away for a second before he glanced at Kurt and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'm going over this move, I messed it up tonight. I know I can do it better." Blaine said pitifully.

"Beauty of the stage, you get to do it all over again tomorrow night. Personally, I thought both of you were perfect." Kurt said, smiling.

"Thank you." Blaine said softly, avoiding eye contact.

"Your Officer Krupke killed. Brought the house down." Blaine said truthfully.

"Well, I can't help but pull focus, sorry." Kurt joked smugly.

"Don't apologize, it was great." Blaine said wholesomely.

"All your friends were here tonight. The Warblers." Blaine smiled. "…Sebastian." Blaine's smile immediately turned to a frown, along with Kurt's at the name. "they were all lovin' it."

"Come here." Blaine said without thinking. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he wanted Kurt close to him. "Give me your hand." Blaine said as Kurt approached him. "Hold it to your heart." Blaine insisted, grabbing Kurt's hand and placing it on his chest, laying his own hand atop.

"Just like the song?" Kurt smiled.

"Like the song." Blaine nodded as Kurt smiled. _That smile. _It tipped Blaine over the edge, and his emotions started oozing out of him.

"Kurt, Sebastian doesn't mean _anything _to me. And you were right. Our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk, and I'm sorry." Blaine said, not extending the excuses, considering he had none. He was genuinely sorry and didn't expect Kurt to forgive him.

"Well, it sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel." Kurt smiled, shoulders shaking with soft laughter as Blaine dropped his head near Kurt's chest and chuckled softly.

"And I'm sorry. I wanted to be your gay bar superstar, but try as I might, I'm still just a silly romantic." Kurt said insecurely.

_Silly? It isn't silly, it's adorable and I love you._ Blaine thought. "It's not silly." He said out loud as he smashed his and Kurt's faces together.

"You take my breath away." Kurt said, pulling away and leaning their foreheads together. "And not just now, tonight, on this stage. I was so proud to be with you." Kurt said, tears forming.

"I hope so. I want you to be." Blaine answered, his voice nearly choking from silent sobs. "Um, Artie's having an after party. Would you accompany me?" Blaine asked, fluttering his eyes to hide his tears.

"No." Kurt replied, his eyes darkening and filled with lust. "I want to go to your house."

"Okay." Blaine replied simply, his heart flooding with love.

* * *

"I love you so much." Blaine said softly whilst lying on his bed, completely intertwined with his gorgeous boyfriend. They were so close; he could hear Kurt's erratic heartbeat along with the soft drizzle of rain which set the mood perfectly. There was nothing but in the air but love.

"I love you, too." Kurt mumbled his voice sleepy and content, nuzzling his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"Make of our hearts one heart…" Blaine hummed quietly into Kurt's ear, soothing him into slumber, placing a few butterfly kisses onto Kurt's cheek which sent a tingle don his boyfriend's spine. "Even death won't part us…"

* * *

**AN: Awww, so cute. (: They really are the best couple EVER**.

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot that you did. Reviews, criticism, comments, complaints, suggestions, etc are always welcome.**

**PS:"But one of the big lessons I have learned from my journey is you can't please everyone, so don't try."  
― Chris Colfer**


End file.
